A Dark Ages Saga: You'll Never Be Alone
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: King Mickey has disappeared, a new queen has taken the throne, the land is tainted, and the Keyblade army has been taken prisoners...but someone escaped, with no memory of who he was...is he our only hope?
1. Chapter 1

**You'll never be alone**

**Disclaimer**; Don't own it **_sighs _**and unfortunately I never will…

**Okies! First chapter in a short story of a very large series…A Dark Ages Saga… but the question is; 'Do you guys like it?'

* * *

**

Chapter One; The boy

It was so hot. The heat was unbearable. His skin was searing and his insides bubbling on the brink of boiling to nothingness. It was hard to breathe, his lungs were filling up with each breath he took but still they craved more oxygen. He was suffocating in this heat.

His entire body ached, his hands, feet, knees, arms, even his eyes were sore from an unknown throbbing pain. And yet he remained alive, forced into living with this unbearable pain, this intolerable heat.

All around him was a black nothingness; he was curled up on a searing floor in a black empty place. He tried to move, to get up and explore but the pain intensified ten fold if he so much as batted an eyelash. He could only lay there in the suffocating heat and pray his end would come soon, or that someone would help him.

But he'd given up on that idea long ago. No one was willing to help him. He was nothing, a mere fly in the world's vast windscreen. He didn't deserve help, or to live for that matter. What he'd give for a friendly smile, a kind hug, a warm show of affection.

He'd given everything he could, and opened his heart to someone he thought would need it…but it was chewed up and thrown into a dark pit, alone and broken; useless.

And that's exactly how he felt; alone, broken…useless.

* * *

His fever had risen again, and he was wheezing his in sleep. Aerith hadn't slept a wink last night because of his coughing and choking and she was surprised the others didn't wake as well. He was still out for the count too which had her worried. She sat next to his bed watching him whimper in his sleep, helpless to do much more. A frustrated frown washed over her face as she contemplated who could've done such a horrid act to such a small, innocent little boy.

Her eyes narrowed in soft anger as her gaze swept across his body for the umpteenth time, ticking off the injuries she already knew existed by heart. His blackened eye, swollen lips, broken shoulder blade, crushed fingers, broken ribs, cracked pelvis, smashed knees, swollen ankles, and cuts and bruises all over. It was the head wound that had her worried most of all, it was a large swollen lump on the side of his head that ran into his delicate face and over his left eye. Blood hadn't stopped pouring from it; even now the bandage was slowly turning red. She cursed.

Who could do such a thing? For what purpose? Why?

Such questions always went unanswered. She'd been doing this long enough to know that by now, the people who'd done this were long gone. She just hoped this one would survive.

He was not the first kid to be found on the brink of death and brought to the manor. Other kids had been brought home, and now lived in the big manor with her and her partner Squall Leonhart or Leon as he likes to be called. He was a cold person on the outside, but as the kids had found out; he had a warm spot inside to his friends. He was their father figure and he enjoyed the kid's antics as much as they did. He felt deeply for them all and this one was no exception.

He'd spotted the poor boy in an abandoned factory when his cries resounded through the building and out to his well trained ears. Ofcourse he'd investigated but by the time he'd found the boy, the violators had am scrammed thinking the boy dead. But Leon had found a weak pulse and raced him back to Aerith where she managed to keep him alive with a few potions and medicines.

But even with the potions, his injuries were still there. Some one had used Magick on the poor boy, as if being beaten to a pulp wasn't enough. She'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

A small black figure walked up to the tainted throne. She bowed low and waited for the Queen to acknowledge her arrival. Queen Miandra glared coldly at the girl.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. The girl hesitated. "Speak up I haven't all day, Fool." She yelled impatiently. Her long autumn brown locks of hair swayed as she stood abruptly from her black velvet covered Throne.

"Your Highness, we have lost the Key Blade Master." The small girl said shakily. Queen Miandra was silent; she didn't dare look at her. She could feel her eyes burning through her flesh and deep into her heartless soul. Then she finally spoke.

"I hope for your sake Scarlet that you retrieve him instantly." It was a calm authorative order but not one to be taken lightly.

"Right away Your Highness." Scarlet said hastily, still not looking up; sensing that she was not yet dismissed. She was right.

"I want to know who let him escape." The Queen ordered in her snobby tone, "And I want her hanged before the people in the village. No one disobeys me." She sat back down on her throne and waved her hand in a shooing gesture. "Bring him back alive. Dismissed."

Scarlet picked herself up from the ground, holding her head low, letting her fuscia pink hair cover her face. She summoned her broom and turned to walk away, her long black boots echoed on the tiled floor as her short black dress swayed on her elegant hips. The doors closed behind her and she sighed a long breath of relief. Now she had two purposes; to bring the Keyblader back to the castle and to find out who was weak enough to let him escape in the first place.

Easy Peasy. The boy couldn't have gone far, he was far too weak to manage that, and the guard should be on shift hours which would mean she'd find out on the database.

"Time to select my troops for the search." She said to herself as she mentally ran through her underlings. "This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

"Tildus would you quit worrying about your hair, we're going on an adventure here, you're not supposed to worry about your hair." A young brown haired boy winged as his twin sister tried once more to straighten up her auburn locks into a small yellow headband. Tildus sighed.

"Boys, they know nothing about how to look good, you don't see the heroines on TV with bad hair." She retorted still brushing her hair into a head band.

"But the heroines on TV aren't real." Another young boy, Richi, said twiddling with his head set. And getting his sweaty hair knotted in his baseball cap.

"Yes but they still look good don't they." Tildus replied standing in front of the mirror in her room. Another young girl answered her this time.

"Yes but Richi still has a point Tildus. They wouldn't have good hair if the adventure was real." Tildus growled and turned heatedly to the blond girl.

"Namine! You're supposed to be on my side here, you're a girl too!" she almost yelled. The others sighed.

"But that's not the point. The point is your hair can wait. The mission can't! We're going now whether you're ready or not." her brother said. The other kids agreed hastily and exited the room.

"Tikai!" she wailed in anger. No one answered. "Fine." Tildus huffed and left her hair as it was before joining them outside. "So who's doing what?" she asked folding her arms and glaring at everyone. She was not happy about her hair. Tikai immediately took the lead.

"Ok, Aerith, Leon, Cid and Cloud are hiding something in the middle room, and they wont let us in, so Nao you will be our look out, you stand at the bottom of the stairs and stall whoever comes up them." Nao, a ginger haired airy girl, smiled and nodded slowly then gracefully walked away and took up her position.

"And you Tildus watch the west wing by Aerith's bedroom, and you go with her Yuffie." The two girls nodded with a serious tone and moved into position. Tikai next looked at Namine and Monsoon, a blue haired amnesiac who could remember very little of his past. This sometimes made his sour and withdrawn but not today, he was all for the action.

"You two I want in the East wing, with Cloud and Leon's rooms, make sure they stay in them!" he said with a sense if importance. The two nodded and quickly jumped into action, grabbing ropes and buckets on their way. Tikai smiled to himself knowing they were going to have two very pissed off Warriors sometime today.

"Derrick, Arynia and Richi I need you three outside to keep an eye on who comes and goes into the manor. We don't want a surprise visit from the social worker or someone." He said ticking off positions in his head that needed to be filled in.

"Okie dokie." Arynia winked and smiled pulling Richi and Derrick after her. Tikai inwardly twitched, Arynia was scary sometimes.

"And that leaves me and you." Tikai said looking up at the girl stood before him. Lydia was a quiet girl but when someone threatened her she had a strong will and fought to the very end. Now was one of those times. She was a spirit Shaman, meaning she could talk to spirits and use them to attack or defend herself and others.

"Yep, that it does." She said with a lofty voice. "I take it we're going in." she said looking at her watch. They'd all agreed that at 2.00pm the mission would commence seeing as that was the busiest part of the day for the adults. It was 1.55pm so they had five minutes to plan out their tactics.

"Yes, I'll go first and you follow me when I give the signal, copy my exact footsteps and make sure you are not seen." Tikai said checking the upstairs corridor. Again.

2.00pm.

It was time.

* * *

A/N; Well should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll never be alone**

**Disclaimer**; Don't own it **_sighs _**and unfortunately I never will…

**W00t second chapter is up and running! **

**Right 3rd chappi on it way but writers block is unfortunately a close friend of mine…

* * *

**

Chapter Two: An Angel from above…

Several times he heard her voice; hushing him, caressing his hand, comforting him as he lay in the dark curling in on himself. At times the pain would disappear slightly giving him new hope that maybe he could live through this but then it'd come back with a vengeance and all hope flew into the black abyss surrounding him.

But then he'd hear her again, talking to him, willing him to wake, to get better. He tried, he really tried to wake up but his body refused. Several times he managed a peep at where he was; a glimpse of her face but it was all a blur, colours mixing together in a horrendous pattern that made him want to hurl.

He couldn't remember what had happened to him, he didn't know why he hurt so much, what he did to deserve this punishment but he did remember a name. Was it his name? Was it somebody he knew?

* * *

Tikai took off silently and hid behind a vase stand to check the corridor again. It was vital that he was not seen. If anyone spotted him, the game was up and they'd never find out what was in the middle room.

He jumped up the steps two at a time and hid behind the table that always stood just in front of Monsoons room which was to the left of the middle room; his target. He quickly checked the corridor again…

The coast was clear. He moved forwards and stood with his back against the door to the room they weren't allowed in. Lydia followed suit and both looked at one another. This was it.

Tikai slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open a tiny gap. He peered in to make sure the adults weren't inside. They weren't.

He pushed the door open a little further and he prepared to step inside but froze. A big beefy hand was placed on his shoulder. He gulped.

"I thought we told you not to go in there." Shit! It was Leon. He cursed as he was dragged backwards and the door was closed in front of him. And he was soo close! What went wrong?

He finally turned and found two very angry men looking down at him; Lydia was no where in sight, Tildus…damn her! Why couldn't she have made him invisible too? Oh yeah, he'd already been caught. He looked up to their expectant faces and…

…burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; Monsoon and Namine had done a good job with trying to keep them in their rooms, too bad they failed. Cloud was covered in flour and eggs and looked like a polka dot ghost while Leon had feathers stuck to him with some nasty smelling blue paint, comically resembling a diseased chicken. His sides were splitting! XD

Leon smirked and so did Cloud. He hated when the kids did this, but he had to admit, it was funny. He didn't think the kids would be this curious about the new comer.

Then his mood changed; the new comer was still very ill and this had him worried. And they were still unsure of his reactions if he were to wake…if Tikai had done something…

"Tikai, I'll sort out your punishment later, but right now I smell like horse manure. I need a shower." He said, directing Tikai to his room. Tikai probably didn't hear him through the bouts of laughter that possessed him. Leon sighed and closed the door. He took out a key and locked the boy inside, smirking when he heard the laughing cease.

Tikai heard the click and stopped laughing. He ran to the door and tried the handle. The door didn't open. Damn Leon! He'd locked him in.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't lock the door ever again if I helped you do the washing!" he yelled banging his fists on his door.

"And you said you wouldn't try to go into the middle room if I fixed your broken train, which you broke again." Leon said walking away from the door, smirking.

He approached Cloud who was keeping silent watch over the occupant in the middle room. But when he drew near, Cloud had to wrinkle his nose and hold his breath.

Leon smiled again and looked down at himself, then to Cloud. They did look stupid.

"Ofcourse you know who did this don't you?" he asked. Cloud nodded, looking a little pale. "Right you stay here and I'll go shower, then I'll take over and you can shower... we'll catch the other two later." Leon said looking around, for the suspected culprits…they were no where it sight; Tildus…

But first he had to shower…he really did smell bad.

* * *

"Thank you Cid, I'll find some way to repay you, I promise." Aerith gushed, breathing heavily through relief. Cid had most possibly saved her life, and the boy's upstairs too.

"Its no problem Aerith, if it helps the boy I'll sell my kidney…you know I'm joking don't you?" Cid said and Aerith chuckled for the first time that day.

"Yes Cid I know your joking, just hurry please, I hear that the kids are curious about him already…they pulled three pranks so far…" Aerith said leaning back in the recliner that sat in the large lounge.

"Already? They must really want to know who's in there…" Cid said sounding surprised. "Ok don't worry I'll bring the ingredients tonight when the lit'luns are in bed. See you then."

"Ok bye Cid and thank you!" she said and hung up. She sighed again and sank into the soft leather. Her head was spinning in three circles and her headache was the size of the moon. But with the final ingredient coming soon, she was hopeful that this ordeal would be over shortly. She wasn't giving up on the boy when the boy was clearly not giving up himself.

She just hoped it would work.

* * *

"Lavender Ylentra. You are charged with the responsibility of the escape of the Keyblade Master; do you have anything to say in your defence?" A young girl of merely 16 yrs looked out terrified at the mismatched court before her. Her Royal Majesty's most trusted subjects glared back at her with an obvious disgust.

"Then it is decided. Lavender Ylentra, you are sentenced to death by hanging, sentence to be carried out immediately. Case closed. Dismissed." The Royal Judge said as she passed the sentence. Strong hands gripped Lavenders arms suddenly and hauled her down from the defendants stand. She was marched outside to the village square just outside the palace grounds and forced up the steps to the hanging ghetto. The noose was placed over her head and tightened around her throat as a crowd began to fearfully gather.

The drums began as the guards took their places. A steady beat hushed the crowds as her sentence was read out to the world.

"Lavender Ylentra is sentenced to death by hanging for the escape of the Keyblade Master, sworn enemy to Her Royal Majesty Queen Miandra. Does the accused have any last words?" The reader asked. Lavender looked out at the expectant faces and found one face she would see even in death. Her hopes renewed she stood tall on the ghetto and called out with all her might.

"His Majesty King Mickey lives still. All hail King Mickey!" her words caused unrest within the crowd but she saw and heard no more as the trap door was released and she swung lifeless before the many muttering people of Disney Land.

A lone cloaked figure hiding in a nearby alley, watched the spectacle with a sense of pride for the brave young warrioress, and silently wept for the loss of a good friend.

* * *

A/N: ok who wants more? 


	3. Authors Note

**A Quick Authors Note:**

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

**Yours truly,**

**Zer0**

x


End file.
